A Start to a New Beginning
by Kazuma Hyoudou
Summary: Takashi Shinohara is a Fairy Tail mage that was sent to DxD Universe. How does he adapt world around him as he is taken in by DxD main protagonist. Non-Perverted OC and Less-Perverted Issei OC acts a little bit like Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Kazuma Hyoudou here and I'm here to tell you guys that I am going to give up on the other two fanfiction that I have started which sucked a lot but here I am trying to make up for the other so expect that this would be long

"Talking"

"(Thinking)"

"[Sacred Gear Talking]"

"[ _Sacred Gear Thinking_ ]"

" **Magic** "

Here is the Information about my Character

Name: Takashi Shinohara

Age: 17

Race: Unknown

Hobbies: Unknown

Appearance: He looks like Kirito but his eyes are little bit sharper and he has blue eyes

The story starts in

3...

2...

1...

RRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

The sound of an alarm clock fills the room of a young teenager as the teenager himself gets up from his bed and turns it off then started to stretch his arm as he yawns

He gets off his bed and walks to the bathroom as he removes his pajamas as he turns the water on and steps on the shower

{Takashi's POV}

"First Day of School Huh" I say nervously as he buttons up his blazer.

"It wouldn't be so bad" I walked downstairs

Hey I forgot to Introduce myself the names Takashi Shinohara and I am a second year here in Kuoh Academy

{3rd Person POV}

As soon as he arrived into the hallways of the school it was immediately silent. Looking around, Takashi looked at his schedule, looking for his room number. It only took him about two minutes to find his class, and he knocked on the door.

Seconds later, a female teacher opened the door, and she smiled at the look on Takashi's face.

"Oh, you must be the new student to arrive at Kuoh Academy. Don't be nervous, come right in."

Takashi, peeking into the class, and noticing the looks he was getting from the students, walked in. Takashi rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stood in front of the class. The teacher smiled.

"Don't be shy, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Sighing, Takashi walked over to the chalkboard and wrote his name. After finishing, he turned around to face the class, and he nodded to them.

"Hi. I'm Takashi Shinohara." The young man said as he revealed himself. "I'm new here in this school, so I hope we can be friends."

He finished his sentence with a bow.

The teacher's smile widened as she turned to Issei.

"Mr. Shinohara, why don't you pick a seat?"

Takashi looked in front of the class, and he went all the way to the back of the classroom, sitting down silently in his seat. As he listened to the teacher go about her lesson, while simultaneously looking at the birds chirping outside, and listening to the breeze of the trees, Takashi placed his hand under his chin.

In the hallways, two buxom young women passed by the classroom which occupied Takashi. The first girl had a light skin tone and blue-green eyes with long crimson red hair. The second girl had long black hair, which was tied into a very long ponytail with a orange ribbon in place, and dark violet eyes.

The crimson haired girl narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Hmm. How strange. I sense a great power within this young boy. So is he the new student?"

The black haired girl tilted her head, and an elegant smile crossed her face.

"Yes he is. Haha, such a cute little kouhai. He looks so nervous for his first time here."

The crimson haired girl rose an eyebrow, and a mysterious smile formed on her lips.

"This boy sounds interesting. I'll be watching you, Takashi-kun.

{After School}

At the school of Kuoh Academy, a whole crowd of students quickly exited out of their classrooms, greatly excited that school was now over. The last one to exit out of his own classroom, was Takashi. He looked around the hallways, noting the almost serene atmosphere, despite the fact that only seconds ago, it was absolutely noisy in the hallways. Fixing his Kuoh Academy uniform, Takashi walked through the halls, until reaching for the door which led to the outside of the school.

Pushing the door open, Takashi looked around to see many students chattering amongst themselves. Blinking once, then twice, Takashi shrugged his shoulders, and started to walk away from the school, until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Newbie!"

Turning around, Issei saw three males about his age, hiding behind a pile of bushes. One of the boys had a balding grey-head, and had the physique of a sports star player. The other boy had short black hair and wore square glasses. The last one had brown hair looking like devil horns upside down. Blinking in confusion, and for once going against his better judgement, Takashi walked over to the three males. The first male introduced himself.

"What's up, Newbie? I'm Matsuda."

The square-glasses wearing male introduced himself to Issei next.

"And I'm Motohama.

"Names Issei. Do you want to see something cool?"

The brown-haired guy said with a perverted look in his face

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, and once again going against his better judgement, Takashi slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah, sure."

The three males smiled mischievously, and they grabbed Takashi, pulling his head into the bushes. Shaking the leaves out of his hair, Issei opened his eyes.

"I don't see anything, guys."

He then heard strange laughter coming from Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei so Takashi quickly turned around to see that the three of them were gone.

"Wait. Where'd they go?"

Blinking in bewilderment, Takashi struggled to pull his head out of the bush, and he successfully got it out. Shaking his head, Takashi dusted himself, and got himself ready to lift himself up, until he heard rustling behind him.

Turning around slowly, Takashi-kun eyes widened when he saw a group of annoyed girls glaring at him. The girls were dressed in white kimonos and black sashes, and they each held a shinai in each of their hands. Gulping nervously, Takashi looked around in confusion, until one of the girls spoke up, a girl with brown hair and a red ribbon holding it in place.

"What were you doing in the bushes?"

Takashi blinked in confusion. "W-what?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, tapping her shinai against her palm.

"What were you doing in the bushes?"

Takashi's eyes widened.

"T-these three guys asked me if I wanted to see something interesting. So-"

Another girl cut him off.

"What three guys?"

Takashi gained a thoughtful look in his eyes as he tried to remember the two males' names.

"These three guys are named Matsuda Motohama and Issei."

Immediately after Takashi had said that, most of the girls yelled out in annoyance.

"The Perverted Trio!"

Takashi rose an eyebrow.

"The Perverted what?"

One of the girls rose an eyebrow, and she pointed her shinai towards Takashi.

"Do you know them?"

Takashi shook his head, and he held up his hands in order to show his defense.

"No I don't. I just enrolled into Kuoh Academy. I'm a new student here."

The girls' moods instantly changed after hearing what Takashi had just said, and their angry glares morphed into softened looks.

"Aww..."

Immediately after, the girls began to gossip about the new student, now in their own little world, their attention of Takashi now completely forgotten. Blinking repeatedly in astonishment, Takashi quickly made his escape, finding himself lucky that the girls were too distracted within their gossip.

Looking behind him, Takashi in relief.

'The "Perverted Trio"?'

"I should keep my distance"

That ends this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Here Goes Chapter Two enjoy

Flashback

After the gate was destroyed, the seven Dragons which entered it started vanishing; their bodies were returning to their original timeline. Even Rogue-the villain was disappearing.

The mages of Fiore were celebrating. After all, because of my heroic deed, the second War between Dragons and Humans was halted. As my allies rushed towards me, I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness in my heart.

I was supposed to be a Dragon Slayer, but I couldn't even kill a single Dragon despite my strength. I was supposed to be strong, but I felt powerless when I faced that gigantic monster. I felt as if I've failed; I have no right to be called a Dragon Slayer. Even with the tremendous cheering of my comrades, I felt empty.

Lucy and Wendy came over, and my blonde teammate gave me a quick hug. Mira was insanely happy after I won, and Gray-the naked pervert, gave me a pat on the back. Seriously, I hated having a stripping pervert as a rival, but I guess after seeing him alive, I couldn't help but think that no other guy was worthy of being called my rival. Erza walked towards me while limping, but she had wounds all over her body. I rushed over to check on her injuries, and realized the pain and fatigue that my body carried. I stumbled, but she caught me. My face landed on something really soft.

"You did it again, Natsu… But why do you always pick on the strongest ones?" She asked chuckling, as I struggled under her hold. Erza, I'm glad you're not in your armor… Your woman parts are really soft and all, but-

"Gugh… hugh… C..can't b…reathe…." I managed. Are your trying to kill me, Erza-sama?!

It happened then.

GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A loud roar echoed from the broken gate…

My comrades backed off immediately, cautious of Eclipse. Erza let go of my still numb body, and I met the solid flooring…

BANG!

Yeah, thanks Erza. You're a really good friend.

I took a glance at the broken gateway, and I froze for a second.

It looked far away, but a gigantic, red scaly thing was slithering on the other side of Eclipse, the gateway giving off an ominous vibe. By gigantic, I mean 200 meters big-I figured the height of the being because of my inhuman eyesight, but the thing that completely took me was the large scaly head-with a mouth which could've swallowed ten men whole, and amber eyes which had an apathetic look.

It was a Dragon-a large red Dragon…

The cogs in my brain started turning, and only one thing was on my mind-Igneel.

However, it wasn't Kulshedra. I knew, because: one-the Dragon didn't carry the same type of warmth and regality that Kulshedra carried with her. Kulshedra gave off a feeling that she was far superior to everyone; however, Kulshedra was also kind, and gentle. This Dragon gave off a feeling of empathy, and nothingness.

And two-as I mentioned before, that Dragon was insanely huge. By estimation, he must be four times bigger than Kulshedra.

I summoned my lightning and they responded by coating my arms with lightning. The lightning which I consumed moments ago were still crackling within me, and if this Dragon threatens my allies, I would definitely fight back with what's left of my strength.

However, the Dragon didn't look like it was interested in fighting, or even going out of the gate. I stood there, dumbfounded, until the fatigue finally caught up to my body. I stumbled forward towards the gate, but caught myself just as I would've entered it. My lightning dispersed as if sensing my tiredness.

The Dragon-It felt as if it was calling for me. It feels as if it was drawn here due to the other Dragons, but when I looked at the space it was in, I couldn't help but feel confused. The red Dragon seemed as if it was flying in this endless void, which was littered with debris and giant rocks. It looked just like outer space, or I think it did, from the descriptions in the stories. I haven't been there yet, but looking through this gateway, it feels as if this was it.

Behind me, I heard a stuttering voice which I was familiar with.

"I-I-It can't be! I-Is t-that Great Red?!" When I looked back, our guild master-Makarov Dreyar was struggling to form words.

"Natsu, get away!" Erza shouted. However-

GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Dragon roared again, and completely caught me by surprise. I lost the feeling in my legs, and I fell into the gate. I felt something grab me from behind, and saw the master's magically stretched hand taking hold of my body. But it wasn't enough-a force behind the gate was pulling me in, and it didn't seem like gramp's strength could stop it from taking me. A magic of some sort was sucking in everything near the gate, and unluckily, I was closest to it.

"Everyone! Help!" Lucy and Gray grabbed hold of gramp's tiny body, and helped him pull me out. At that instance, everyone started grabbing whatever body part which was connected to that gigantic hand they could reach, in order to bring me out. I saw a lot of my friends crying for my sake, however, it was impossible.

"Destroy the gate!" Princess Hisui ordered, and I felt the earth shaking from the variety of magic attacks which were aimed at the gigantic doorway. It should've stopped functioning, but somehow, it still worked.

Seriously guys, I'm happy that you're trying-but it's useless. My body slowly inched closer instead of being brought away from the mysterious portal. Inside, the giant Dragon was closing in, and I felt the pull from within growing stronger. My scarf was starting to choke me.

GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With that final roar, the shockwave blew away the mages from this side. Gramp's grip weakened, and I was drawn inside. Just as I entered the gate, someone grabbed hold of my hand. Her scarlet hair was glistening due to the ominous light which was coming from the other side.

"Erza, let go! Or it'll take us both!" I shouted at her. I couldn't take another one of my allies, because I was afraid leading her to death with me.

"No! I won't let go!" She declared with resolution. She was grabbing onto a sword which was impaled on the ground, but even then, I saw her grip on the sword loosening.

I made my choice. I didn't know what would happen once I got inside, so I gambled with my life on the line. I gazed at Erza's brown eyes, and showed a smile to assure her everything would be okay.

"Promise me that everyone will be alright…" my eyes were tearing up. She too, was crying on my behalf.

"Y-Yes, I promise-so please, let's go home together…" Even then, I steeled myself as I did what I had to. The force behind the gate was starting to pull the other mages inside, and I doubted they could stop the pull from getting them. Debris and broken materials were sucked in; time was running short.

"I've got a plan, Erza… Trust me, okay? Now let go!" I ordered, but she stubbornly refused. The wizards from our side were panicking. In the corner of my eyes, I saw helmets and shields flying towards that gate. I thought I even saw underwear, but right now, it wasn't important. I released a long sigh.

Man, I was going to regret this.

"If I live, I promise-I will find a way back." With that said, I summoned my lightning, and the mighty Titania completely let go of me. She screamed as I fell into the void.

"Natsuuuuuu!" She called. They all screamed my name, but I was resolute.

"Goodbye…" I whispered sadly.

I let the flow carry me in, and I saw the crumbling gate which connected both worlds. It seemed my plan would work after all.

"Second Origin: Release! Hidden Form: Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder " With those two cries, the force which erupted from me shook the foundation of the gate from this side. I prepared my stance even as I was falling towards the gigantic Dragon.

"Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I challenged the pulling force, and willed my body to go back from where I came from. As soon as I reached the gate, the shocked faces of my allies were shown to me. Guilt overtook my feelings.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm going to destroy the gate from this side… so you guys destroy the one on your side! I shouted. Even though they were tear-stricken, they understood me.

"Lightning Dragon's Firing Hammer!" I struck with my arm, which was imbued by lightning. The ruined gate shook, but it wasn't enough. I released more power from my body.

"Dragonslayer Secret Art…" I let loose a barrage of my most powerful punches to weaken the gate.

"Crimson Lotus: Lightning Dragon's Death Sickle!" The impact of my last punch pushed me back. The gate was shaking wildly, and I unleashed my final strike.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" I gathered the last of my strength, and called forth even the Hellish flames I had recently gained. I concentrated my all of my power, and as I swiped both arms while turning around, torrents of lightning and hellfire assaulted the metallic structure, before it finally gave in and collapsed.

From the mages side, the structure crumbled due to their combined attacks, and the remnants of the gate were sucked into the portal, and vanished, with me in it.

Even then, I thought that it was the last time I was going to see them…

After that, I heard the roar once more, completely forgetting about the Dragon until now, I closed my eyes, and waited for it to swallow me…

Minutes passed by, and my body still felt as if it was being pulled.

Moments went on, and I was still falling…

When I opened my eyes, the vast space was gone-

Completely replaced by a dark, starry canvas- the midnight sky…

Flashback End

Scene Break

Sunday Afternoon

…wake…

…up…

Wake…up…

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up…I'm going to… Kiss you!" I forced my eyes open.

The annoying voice of a girl kept repeating the same line over and over again. I rubbed my tired eyes, and took in the view. I brought my upper body up, and looked around.

I was in a foreign room. An open window was situated beside the bed I was in. Odd things littered the disorderly room, but I felt cozy, due to the fact that my house was also untidy and disorderly. A big flat black thing with a screen was standing on top of a near table-it was pretty similar to the viewing lacrimas in Magnolia, but it had a more solid look to it. Different magazines with naked girls on the cover were scattered everywhere. Likewise, the walls were plastered by pictures of curvaceous and semi-nude women. Aside from those, everything seemed normal.

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up…I'm going to… Kiss you!" I looked for the source of the female voice, but instead, I found a small, time-telling device-an alarm clock. I grabbed it with my hand, and turned it over, trying to see how a girl's voice magically appeared from it. A screen was showing a picture of a moving girl on it.

"Oh-you're awake. Neat alarm clock, right?" I looked at the doorway, and saw a teenage boy, probably my age, leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed, and a displeased look written on his face. He had unkempt, short brown hair, brown eyes and in my opinion, a very perverted looking face.

"Where am I? ?! What is this mysterious device which keeps shouting?!" I threw the alarm on the ground, however-

Issei dived for it, and caught it with his hands.

"Hey! What the hell man?! Don't go throwing other people's stuff…" He cradled the object in his arms and started crying.

"Did he hurt you? It's alright, I'm right here…" What the hell was up with this guy? He's treating that object as if it was important. I saw him glaring at me.

"Now-get the hell off my bed! I keep wishing for girls to sleep with me, and instead, I get a guy!" Issei shouted. I slowly got up, and noticed that I was completely naked. Issei covered his eyes when he saw my man parts.

"Gaaaah! C-C-Cover yourself, dammit! I want oppai, not your tea twig!" He kept screaming like a girl. I shrugged, and used the blankets on the bed to cover myself up. Finally, the jerk settled down and took his hands of his face. He breathed in to compose himself, and started mumbling.

"Man, if only that beautiful Onee-sama didn't ask me to, I would've left you to rot… Fucking good-looking guy… I hate good-looking guys…" I caught every word which he was muttering. He looked at me again, and pointed to a table drawer.

"There's a note for you there. I placed some spare clothes for you to wear on the chair with your scarf… After you're done changing, get out! Got it?!" With that, he walked out and slammed the door. I, on the other hand, was entirely confused.

I paced back and forth, and after some thinking, decided to put on some clothes. I still had no idea where I was, and my only lead to getting back was the red haired girl I saw. After changing, I checked myself out on a nearby mirror. The black shirt and blue jeans which the jerk prepared fitted perfectly. I found a pair of rubber slippers and slid my feet on them. Finally, I secured my battered scarf properly around my neck.

"Good. Now, what do I do?" I was honestly amazed with myself, because I managed to keep myself from panicking. Well, I did learn that if I was in an unknown situation, I should keep my head cool and think…

…Thinking wasn't my forte, so the next thing I did was punch the nearby table, destroying it in the process, to vent out my feelings…

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! Where the hell aaaaaaaaaam IIIIIIIIIIIIII" I grabbed my head- and then, started panicking. I'm in serious trouble. I looked out of the window, and saw houses lined up next to each other. A paved road separated this side from the other, and trees were planted near gateways. Judging from the landscape, I wasn't in the Park anymore.

Oh yeah! I remembered the note, and went to the destroyed table. The contents in the drawer spilled, and I saw more pictures of nude women, but I disregarded them for now. I found a sealed envelope and turned it over. I read the address-

"To the cute, black haired boy…" I narrowed my eyes, and tore it open. Seeing as I was the only black haired guy in the room, I guess this was the note for me. Inside was a map. I stared at it closely, and found a section with a large X mark on it. An arrow was pointing over to it, with words stating "go here as soon as you can.". I folded the map and jumped outside through the window.

Occult Research Club huh

Later

I reached the area marked on the map. It was an old building, battered and worn out compared to the rest. I was completely alert, due to the weird atmosphere the building was giving off. I slowly approached the door with caution.

I knocked thrice.

…No answer.

I hammered the door even harder.

…Still no answer.

"Shit." I did the best logical thing on my head. I punched the door, expecting it to be made of magical material…

…It broke. Before the wooden frame fell back, the door snapped in half. Behind it, I saw a short girl with medium length white hair and hazel colored eyes. She wore the same thing as the girls I passed by, save for the cape, and her face was unnaturally expressionless.

"…Buchou is going to be mad."

She beckoned me to follow her, and I was led towards a room with weird symbols on the door. The little girl knocked, and opened the door to let me in. Before I went inside, I managed to see the sign, which read- "Occult Research Club."

The inside was quite nice-the floor was paneled with wood, and several comfortable looking couches and chairs were positioned beside the walls. On one side, a curtain obstructed something, and the sound of rushing water could be heard from inside. Painted on the floor was another symbol of sorts. A table was positioned in front of a nearby window, and on the desk were stacks of paper.

"…I have brought the guest." The little girl spoke to the other side of the curtained area. The gushing water stopped, and after a few moments, a beautiful girl stepped out.

Her black hair-which was still wet, was put up in a long ponytail, which nearly reached the floor. Her clothing consisted of the same material as the little girl, but she, like the females I passed by, was already wearing a cape. She placed a hand on her mouth, as her purple eyes focused at me.

"Ara, ara… He's quite cute…" …Hmm? Is she talking about me?

"…Is buchou present?"

"She left a while ago… Something about taking care of the necessary paperwork for his transfer..."

"…I see. Then, I shall go now… The door needs to be fixed." The little girl bowed politely, and quickly glared at me, before excusing herself outside.

I was alone with the other lady.

The black haired girl smiled while walking over to me. She stopped and looked at me from head to toe. She was pretty tall, seeing as I was only a few inches taller than her, and she kept emitting a mysterious aura, which kept me on guard.

"Is there a problem?" I asked while scratching my head. Her purple eyes fixed themselves back at mine.

"Ufufu. You need to change into your school uniform… Classes are starting, you know?"

After being forced to take a shower, I stepped out of the bathroom and put on the clothes prepared for me. It was the same thing the guys I passed by wore. Is this an infiltration mission? Am I supposed to go in as one of them?

I left the coat and dress shirt unbuttoned; exposing the black shirt I wore underneath, because it was pretty stuffy. I formed my hair into spikes, and after finishing, I secured my scarf and sat on one of the couches. The pretty girl carried a tray filled with delicious looking food. The aroma which came from the plates made my stomach grumble. Speaking of which, I haven't had breakfast yet…

"Ara, ara. It looks like you're hungry." Her smile was starting to scare me now. I shook my head, but my stomach betrayed my thoughts. She giggled.

"Ufufu, no need to be shy. Please, dig in. I just prepared this just now, you know?" She had a sympathetic look, which said "can it be that my cooking is not edible?" It was enough to drive me into guilt, so I picked up a bowl of rice. However, there were no eating utensils in sight… Guess I'll use my hands then.

"Um… I'm eating then…" I muttered as she handed me a pair of sticks. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's this?" I asked.

"They're chopsticks. Don't you know how to use them?"

"…N-No."

"Ufufu, seems like I'll have to show you then." She handled the chopsticks, and picked up a piece of saucy meat with it. She guided the food towards my mouth.

"…Say Ahh.." I crossed my arms and turned to the side.

Fuck, I'm not a child! I took a quick look at her, and she was frowning.

"…Ahh…" I hesitated, but once I opened my mouth, the piece of meat entered my mouth.

I was jolted as the taste of the food hit my tongue. The meat was well done, and covered with a rich sweet and sour sauce which made my mouth water.

"Hmm… It's good!" I said after swallowing, earning a smile from the girl.

"Is it? I'm glad…" And with that, the food kept coming-more like, she kept feeding me like a baby…

But hey, I wasn't complaining now! It's either this or I use my hands, and they'd get stocky… Besides, if I think of it as service worthy of a hero, then its fine, isn't it?

One by one, the plates were cleared of food. I patted my belly in satisfaction, as the girl offered me tea.

"I'm Akeno, by the way. Himejima Akeno… A third year at Kuoh Academy." She introduced herself with a bow. I rubbed my chin, and decided to return the formality.

"Uhh… Takashi Shinohara . Nice to meet you!" I replied with a smile. If this kind lady offered me something to eat, I guess I can trust her-for now. Wait-she didn't put poison in the food, right?

Seeing my worried look, she chuckled, as if reading my thoughts.

"Ara, ara… I didn't put poison in it." She stated with a weird expression. She cleared the table and walked away, before returning a few seconds later for the teacup, which I emptied.

"Takashi Shinohara … What a unique name. Tell me, where are you from?" She inquired.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage, from-" Just then, the door opened.

"Hmm… I see you're getting along quite well." My gaze was met by electric, blue eyes. Another girl had entered the room, and she had the same uniform that Akeno was wearing. What took my attention was her crimson hair, and I remembered seeing her just before I ended up in that rude guy's room.

She walked over towards me, and crossed her arms. I was vaguely aware of her insanely big chest, and when I looked over at Akeno, I noticed that she too had a big chest. Well, I was used to enormous breasts, so I didn't think about it any further.

"It seems like you're fine. I'm glad… You fell from the sky, you know? I didn't know what to do, so I asked a passerby to carry you to his house with my instructions…" She muttered. Normally, when people fall from the sky, ordinary people weren't this calm, so I figured that these people were anything but ordinary. And by passerby-did she mean the rude boy from before?

"Hey lady, where is this place?" I asked rudely. My patience was wearing thin, and I wanted answers, dammit!

"Now, now… I think introductions are needed first. You already know Akeno, am I right?" Beside her, the black haired girl was waving her hand. I nodded, and introduced myself again.

"I'm Takashi Shinohara . The mage guild Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon, and a Lightning Dragonslayer." I stated proudly, which shocked both women.

"Mage guild… Dragon slayer?" Akeno whispered, disbelieving my words.

"You're a magician? And a Dragon slayer at that… This is bad…" The redhead mumbled while putting a hand under her chin. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, please tell me about yourself, Takashi Shinohara…"

I told them everything-Fairy Tail, Kusheldra, my guild mates, my quests and the things that I did until I faced off against those Dragons and got myself swallowed by the mysterious gate. While I talked, I was saddened by the fact that my nakama weren't with me, and I wondered what they were doing right now. I couldn't stop worrying, even after I finished my story. It was a miracle that I held my patience up to this point-If it was the me from the past, I would've started destroying things in order to get answers. It seems that I've matured-a little.

"-After that, I saw a gigantic, Dragon, but it wasn't Kulshedra. I got inside the portal in order to destroy it from the inside-which was pretty idiotic, even for me. After the gate was destroyed, I ended up here." I finished with a sigh. By the time I ended my story, an hour had already passed-the sun was nearly at its hottest, and the coat I was wearing was getting extremely uncomfortable. The crimson haired girl broke her third teacup, and Akeno was covering her mouth.

"…Right." The redhead managed after a long time. She was actually quite nice-she didn't interrupt me nor ask any questions as I was speaking, and so did her black haired companion.

"Okay… Now, bring me back!" I yelled. The girl in front of me placed her hand on her forehead, as if disbelieving my story.

"I can't do that… I don't even know what you're talking about. Fiore, Magnolia, Crocus, Tenrou? …I'm sorry to say, but I don't know any of those places. The world you're from is full of fantasies…" She stated as if I was crazy.

"W..W-What? I'm telling the truth! AAGH, it's no use… I'm just wasting my time here…" I reached my limit and stood up furiously. Just as I started walking, a hand attached itself on my arm, and stopped me. I looked back, and saw the redhead facing me with eyes full of seriousness.

"I'm not doubting your story, but I can only come up with one conclusion-" She looked towards Akeno, who nodded.

"-You're from another world." She finished. I laughed at her preposterous idea.

"Hahaha, yeah right… So what are you-aliens?" I stared at her with disbelieving eyes… She was the one who was crazy.

"Actually, from our perspective, you are the alien, Natsu-kun." The black haired lady replied. The other girl continued after a minute.

"It's improbable, but not entirely impossible… You saw a titanic red Dragon right?" She asked. Just then, I remembered what gramps muttered just before I fell in.

"…Yeah. I recall gramps saying something like-G-Greet Red…?" Both of the girls wore puzzled expressions.

"Great Red?" Akeno asked, shocked.

"Ahh, yes…" I confirmed.

"Then, my theory seems right… I need to tell Onii-sama about this…" the redhead mumbled to herself after letting go of my arm.

What was I supposed to do know? From the flow of this conversation, it seems like these girls were as clueless as I was… I can't go home soon, can I?

"Where am I, anyway?" I finally asked. Akeno answered for me.

"Kuoh Academy. To be more precise- you're in Japan. It's on a continent called Asia, which is the largest in our world-the Earth."

"…?"

A dozen question marks floated inside my head.

"…What?" I managed after some time.

"That's not important right now… Takashi Shinohara-"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to send you back, but I'll try to find a way. I promise, but-" She paused for a while, and after considering something, she continued.

"I'm positive you should stay here for a while. Go and act as a student of this academy while I try to find answers…" Act as a student? What am I supposed to do?

After much thought, I asked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"…You are not from this world, correct? Something bad might occur if you stay here… Besides, as a Gremory, it's only natural for me to help a cute boy, even if he's a stranger. That, and I feel a nice vibe from you…" She signaled to Akeno, who nodded, and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, Takashi-kun … Second period is already starting." I was dragged outside the clubroom, but I took a look back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rias. Rias Gremory… a Devil…"

Immediately after getting out of the room, Akeno stopped me.

"Ara, ara… I forgot your things."

"My things?"

"The things you need for school… Please wait a moment." She hurried back towards the room. While Akeno took whatever things she mentioned, I was pondering on something.

I thought about what the girl-Rias had mentioned before I left-

-Devil…

Was she joking? I shook my head and forced a chuckle…

"Yeah right, and I'm a Magician…"

…Hmm. Wait a second-Technically, I am a magician… but I'm not one of those phonies who showed extravagant tricks like pulling a rabbit from within a hat, and other stuff… I need to work on my comeback lines…

Inside the room, I could hear both girls discussing something. I leaned closer towards the door, and used my sharp hearing to, well, eavesdrop-what else? Something fishy was going on…

"-So, you didn't turn him into your slave? How come he understands us perfectly? He's not Japanese, right?" I distinguished Akeno's elegant voice from inside.

"No, not yet… I simply cast a low level spell on him, similar to the Devil's universal translator… He shouldn't have any trouble understanding our language…I still have some doubt though, and besides, I already have an idea who to turn into my pawn…"

"Why not make him into a rook, a knight, or a-"

"I can't; he'll consume two pieces-so it's only possible with a pawn…"

"Then, why not use a pawn piece-"

"If I do that, I won't be able to turn the other one into my slave-"

"You mean…?"

"Yes… I checked, and if I use it on him, he'll consume all eight pieces… I still need to check which one is a better trade…"

…What the hell were they talking about? A pond, hook… night… are they talking about fishing…? And me-a slave? Hell no! No way I'm going to become someone's slave!

Akeno continued the discussion.

"…He's strong, huh? My skin shivers from the power I feel whenever I'm near him… I don't know about the other boy, but-"

"I know, Akeno… If Hyoudou Issei isn't worth much, I'll definitely take him…"

A moment of silence… After a while-

"I'll be going then…"

"Tell Takashi Shinohara to keep an eye on him… They'll be classmates after all."

"Yes, buchou."

I heard the sound of shifting footsteps, and quickly walked back to my previous position as discreetly as possible, so that I wouldn't be accused of eavesdropping. This was by far the smartest idea I've had all day…

I put on an innocent face, and after Akeno stepped out of the room, I smiled.

"I'm sorry for taking a while."

"It's fine. Can we go now?"

She handed me a sling bag, which I opened to see several notebooks and things that looked like writing materials from inside.

"You're going to need that in class."

The sunlight was dazzling; I covered my eyes as my sight focused on the surroundings. The people in uniforms were now inside the buildings, I suppose-seeing that the grounds were completely empty.

"Akeno, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Ufufu… You're going to attend classes like a regular student."

"Yeah, I got that, but what I mean is-what does a student do?"

Akeno tilted her head in a cute way, and placed a hand on her cheek while we walked.

"Ara, ara…You'll find out. Just blend in with the others…"

"Is this an infiltration mission?"

"Yes, you can think of it that way."

I'm gonna be a ninja! Blending in with the surroundings is my specialty-sort of…

We walked towards the direction of a huge, freshly painted building, and climbed several sets of stairs once we got inside. I saw students in uniforms passing as by, and received really weird looks from them.

"Himejima Onee-sama! You're as beautiful as always." A girl greeted, but Akeno kept her pace, and simply waved at her, who seemed to have received weak knees.

"Who's that guy beside Onee-sama…? It's not her boyfriend, isn't he?" Her other female companion asked. Obviously, she was referring to me, who was scowling back at her.

"N-No way! Himejima Onee-sama dislikes men. That boy's cute, but he looks like a delinquent…"

"Maybe he's Onee-sama's plaything?" The last two comments were delivered in whispers, but I heard them perfectly.

Who's the plaything, you bastards?! I nearly lost my temper, but Akeno stopped walking and faced a door. She knocked three times, and then turned to look at me.

"Please behave yourself in class, all right?" She buttoned up my shirt and fixed my collar. Just then, the door opened, and a middle aged man appeared from inside.

"May I help you, Himejima-san?"

"Excuse me sensei, but I have brought the transferee with me."

The man nodded, and went back inside without closing the door, and gave instructions to his students, who were gaping as they looked in our direction. Whispers broke out again, and for the third time this day, people were giving me weird looks.

"Akeno, can I beat up anyone who picks a fight with me?" I stated loudly, so that they would hear me.

"D-Did, you hear that?! That punk casually called our Onee-sama by her name!" the males started conversing.

"Die!"

Akeno's usually smiling face turned into a slight frown.

"Ara, ara… Takashi-kun , it's alright for you to call me by name during private times, but-" I fixed my eyes on her.

"-I would prefer it if you refer to me as Akeno-senpai, or Akeno-san when there are other people around, got it?" She pinched my cheek while she lectured me.

Did I do something wrong? I took a quick peek inside, and found majority of the male students giving me murderous glares.

"Geez,.. fine."

Akeno-san nodded and bowed to the sensei.

"I'll be going then. I'll send someone to pick you up if buchou needs you…"

"Okay…"

"And Takashi-kun , can I ask you to please watch over someone named Hyoudou Issei-kun? I'll treat you to food if you do so…" She whispered.

Food…? Fine I guess…

Akeno…-san left after that. Sensei beckoned me to come inside.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a transfer student-" just then, my eyes wandered to a certain guy who was letting out a serious killing intent towards me. His glare held animosity, as if he were wishing for me to die.

I stopped my introductions and pointed a finger at the guy, who had messy brown hair, an open coat with a red shirt underneath, and an extremely pissed and teary face.

"You're the guy from before!" I shouted, as everyone looked towards him.

"I could say the same to you, you bastard!" He replied after standing up.

"You know Hyoudou?!"

"Do you know this pervert, Dragneel-kun?" A girl asked.

"Did he do something to you?" Another girl asked.

"Shut the fuck up and leave this talk to men!" The girls started throwing all sorts of things at the guy, who was simply shaking.

"First, you steal my bed… Then, you steal one of our school's idols, what are you going to steal next, you bastard?!"

The guy cried on the spot.

"Everyone, please be quiet. Hyoudou Issei-kun… I will not tolerate your rude behavior towards our new student." The guy sat down afterwards, but he was still sobbing.

Wait-he's Hyoudou Issei?! I'm supposed to watch over a guy like that?! So, he's my target, huh… I had to switch classes cuz of him

Well, since Akeno-san promised me food, I guess I could…

"Natsu Dragneel-kun, please take an empty seat… Now class, we will begin our lesson."

When the sensei said the word "lesson", I couldn't stop getting chills. I had a really bad premonition about all of these.

"Yeah! It's finally done!" I cried after the last morning class. It was already noon break, and everyone had started to take out their lunch boxes…

Fuck! What the hell?! This place is a killing field I tell you! It's like Erza teaching me all over again! I wannaaa go home~~

"Why is this happening to me~…?" I brought my face to the table in front of me, and silently sobbed. Fuuuck… I hate school…

Mathematics… Economics… History, Science…?! Why do I have to suffer this torture…? It was a miracle I understood English and Japanese… Wait, why did I understand them?

"I'm definitely skipping class after this…"

Behind me, Hyoudou Issei and two other guys were gathered, and engaged in a heated discussion.

"Hey, Issei… I found a neat spot behind the Kendo clubroom…" A bald headed boy started.

"…W-What do you mean, Motohama?!"

"It's a peeping hole… A peeping hole…"

Issei had a strong look. He slammed the table, which gained the attention of the rest of the class.

"What the heck are we still doing here then? Let's go!"

I sighed. I could hear vague murmuring around me, but I caught the word "pervert" several times.

"Hey-you three." I called over.

"What do you want, Dragneel?!" Hyoudou Issei snarled.

"Came to make fun of us, you damned popular guy?!" Baldy asked rudely… Was I popular?

I composed myself- after all, I could finish these guys off with relative ease.

"I wouldn't peek if I were you… the last time I did that, I nearly got stabbed by a sword." The three cautiously went closer to me.

"Y-You, also peek?" Issei asked, disbelieving me.

"I only did it for revenge-and to kill time…" Which was clearly a mistake… Erza nearly killed me instead…

One of them came forward-it was a geeky boy with glasses. He fixed his glasses and whispered so that only the four of us could hear. If I recalled correctly, this guy was Motohama-he was quite participative in class.

"I brought you there yesterday. So, are you a pervert like us, Dragneel-kun?"

"By pervert, what do you mean?" Hey, I'm not really fond of ogling women's body parts, but it still excites me to see a naked woman-after all, I'm still a guy, but I was curious to how perverted these guys could really be. His companion chuckled before replying.

"Pervert-we are the embodiment of lust and carnal pleasures!" Matsuda, the bald one answered. Beside him, Issei was nodding.

"We peek, in order to fulfill women's desire to get attention! What is the purpose of having big breasts and wide hips if nobody appreciates it?!" Issei declared with tear strung eyes.

"Clearly, you wouldn't understand the grief we unpopular guys feel… A guy like you gets to hang out with cute girls, while we are left at the side to rot… How harsh this world is…!" Motohama cried.

"I merely wish, that all girls would look at us as if weren't trash…" Matsuda wiped his tears.

Man, these guys were pitiful. However, I felt their anguish, and because I was a nice guy, I actually sympathized with them.

"He~y, Shinohara-kun. I wouldn't hang out with the Perverted Trio if I was you- you might get infected by their stupidity and perversion…" A girl with glasses yelled.

"Hey, Perverted Trio! Don't try anything with Shinohara-san!"

"Stay away, from him, you damned cockroaches!"

The girls in the class started chucking different things at the crying boys. The classroom became a one-sided battleground, because the rest of the guys had already left to escape the carnage. I dodged stray bullets: books, lunchboxes-hey wait, was that a steak? You people are wasting good food, dammit…! I haven't had lunch yet too…

"Yes, hit us… we don't care…" Matsuda muttered sadly, his knees falling to the ground.

"Being perverted… isn't even a crime…" Motohama sobbed, completely giving up. If you ask me though, it is a crime…

However, Issei, stood firm. He faced the girls with resolution, and declared in a proud voice.

"You might break our bodies…" His eyes gained a sharp look which impressed me. The girls momentarily froze for a second.

"But you will never shatter our hopes and dreams! Being perverted is our nature-our creed! It is forever carved in our hearts, and engraved in our souls! You will never understand, and so, you will never be able to take it away from us!" Beside him, Matsuda and Motohama nodded, still teary eyed.

And the girls-

"Die! Pervert!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Shinohara k~un… Don't go near them."

Issei was shaking, but he was on a roll. He clenched his fist, and placed it on his chest.

"The naked body-that is our dream… We wish to see, to smell… but most of all… to touch it, and even taste! We live because of that dream, and I swear on my grave, that I will never die-no, not until I am able to feel a hundred-no, a million girls, with these very hands! I will never die until I become-a Harem King!"

"…."

A stray frying pan came out of nowhere and flew towards his head, knocking him out in the process… It was followed by insults and shouts from the opposing girls.

"Die! Pervert!"

"Go to Hell!"

Geez… really mate…? You almost looked cool for a moment, you know? But still, I'm impressed.

Sigh… I'm not Erza, but it seems that I have to put an end to this madness.

"Uh-oh…" In the corner of my eye, I saw the glasses girl aiming a slingshot at the fallen Issei. Another girl was creeping closer with a wooden sword in hand.

Sigh… I hope I won't regret saving these jerks.

Glasses-girl released her ammunition, and her brethren cheered. The perverted trio had fear-induced expressions on their faces, especially the brunette, who was the target of the rock.

"Yes!"

"Hit him, Kiryuu!"

"No!"

"Issei!"

Issei closed his eyes, but before the stone hit him, I had already grabbed it with ease. The girls saw the action, and their mouths hung open. Matsuda and Motohama were giving me awestruck looks.

When Issei opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. I crushed the stone into pieces to get the attention of the class… This time, I simply had to intervene, or else I'd lose Akeno-san's treat.

"Hey, don't you think you've gone far enough…?" I muttered seriously. The girls eyed me warily.

"They're your classmates, aren't they? How long have you guys been together? Don't you think you're mistreating these guys way too much?!"

"They're perverts, Takashi-kun!"

"The enemy of all women!"

"Why are you defending them?"

"They only seek attention… You guys know that, right?" I bit back.

"Lechers should die!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

At that very moment, the girl holding the wooden sword swung towards Issei's unguarded head…

I reacted quickly.

"Kyaah…!" The girl shouted. I raised my arm, and stopped the sword with my bare hand. The force of the attack didn't even hurt me…

Instead, it was the sword which snapped in half. The owner of the sword stared at the broken remains of her weapon, before she looked back at me.

"So… cool…"

I turned around, and faced the entire class…

"I'm not from around here, but I do want all of us to get along. These guys-they're human, like you… They live, they breathe, and they feel… In the end, were all the same…"

I slowly walked away towards the door, and got out, but not before saying-

"Treasure your allies while they're still here… You might wake up one day, only to find them gone. The people you've hurt, you might not be able to say what should've been said… and the guilt would haunt you forever…"

I closed the door behind me, and a stray teardrop fell from my right eye…

These guys were lucky… if only they knew what I had gone through…

"Fuck… I've gone and said something awesome again…" I wiped away the tear, and jumped out of a nearby window-I was pretty up high, but this height wouldn't kill me… luckily, no one saw me jumping, or else I'd be in trouble… I found a tree somewhere on the school grounds, and lay down under the shade.

A few minutes later, I heard someone approaching.

"Ara, ara…" I saw Akeno-san walking towards me, carrying something behind her.

"Ufufu… I saw everything, so don't ask…" I raised my eyebrows and stared at her. What did she mean?

"A little Oni told me what happened in class… Here." She handed me a lunch box, which I opened.

The heavy fragrance of meat and potatoes assaulted my nose. I dug in without second thoughts.

I handed her the bento after I finished. My fingers were sticky, because I ate with my bare hands.

"Thanks… I was really worried over lunch." I spoke honestly. Akeno-san, who was sitting beside me, reached for my wrists and wiped away the sauce from my hands using her handkerchief.

"Buchou was busy, so I came to check up on you. Thank you for watching over Hyoudou-kun… I was really impressed when you fought for his sake, you know?"

"Well, I can't just stand around and watch someone getting bullied, and-hey wait, you saw that?"

"Ufufu… I told you already- A little Oni told me what happened." Yeah, you're funny, Akeno-san.

"I think I should go now, Takashi-kun. Buchou needs my assistance over something, but someone will check on you from time to time… And don't worry-we'll definitely find a way to bring you back home. Just bear with the classes, okay?"

"I'd die if I spend another hour listening to a stupid teacher…"

"Ara, ara. You could always sleep if you want to, you know?"

…Hmm? I could do that?! Won't the teacher get offended or something? What a profound, but simple solution!

On the back of my mind, I went back in time and imagined myself sleeping while Erza lectured me… Erza would probably beat me to death if I did that. But if Lucy was the sensei, I'd get away with it… I mentally pictured my friends teaching me-Happy would talk about fish, Gray would merely bicker with me, Elfman would discuss something manly, Jenny and Mira would flirt with me, and gramps would teach me something perverted… My head started hurting after a while… Remembering those I've left behind, made me feel hollow inside.

"-However, it would be best of you listen… You could learn a lot of things about our culture. You might get stuck here for a really long time, you know?" Akeno-san's voice brought me back.

"He~y. Don't joke around, Akeno-san…"

"Ufufu… Well, I should be going now. Behave, all right? And please, continue watching over that guy…" She dusted her skirt and stood up.

"Takashi-kun …"

"Yes?"

"Akeno is fine if it's just us."

"The sensei said it's improper." A while ago, a teacher had taught us about etiquette, and that included addressing people older than you. From what I remember, she was my senpai, and I was a kouhai…

She shook her head with a smile, and started walking away.

"See you later~!"

-After a few minutes…

"Oi! Shinohara , you dog!" Someone called. I looked over and saw the Perverted Trio running towards me.

"You're getting along quite well with Himejima Onee-sama, aren't you?!" Matsuda stated.

"What's your relationship with her?" Motohama asked eagerly.

"I just met her today. Basically, she's a friend."

"Oh. Nice." Issei managed after a while.

"What do you guys want?" I inquired curiously.

They looked at each other, and grinned.

"We've decided…"

"You're a good guy, even though you're good-looking.."

After School

Takashi sees the Perverted Trio then

"Perverted Trio, we have caught you red handed…again."

"There's no escape!"

"We, the Kendo club, sentence you to death!" Their eyes wandered-to me.

"Who might you be? Another member perhaps…?"

"But he doesn't t look like a pervert, captain."

"He's cute…"

"I heard a rumor about a transferee walking together with Akeno-san earlier… Black Hair and Dark Blue scarf-this looks like him."

There were dozens of them, and they held authentic Katanas instead of wooden swords. It'd be easy, but I hate fighting girls. I turned towards my companions.

"Hey guys, their angry-"

The Perverted Trio were gone… I was the only one remaining on the scene.

"Fuck this… I'm killing those bastards later." I stood up, holding my hands up high in surrender, then-

I ran away, like a bitch…

"Why the hell did you guys leave me?! You never leave a comrade behind!"

After the last class of the day, I was scolding my new "friends"; a thing I only managed to do now, because of classes. As soon as the bell chimed, and the classes ended, I brought the Perverted Trio away from the classroom. They were sporting new looks by the way.

Motohama's glasses were broken, and his nose was bent in an odd angle. Matsuda's ears were bandaged, a tooth was missing from his mouth, and a large bump grew from his bald head. Issei looked worse: both of his eyes were black, his peach skin was sickly pale, and painted with bruises, and several bumps grew on his head and on every other part of his face.

The funny thing was-I wasn't the culprit behind these beatings.

"Hahaha, serves you right, you bastards!" I snickered after I took in their appearances. Issei was applying an ice pack to relieve his swollen cheek, while Motohama fixed his broken glasses to get a clear look at me.

"You don't even have a scratch on you…? And you were supposed to be the unlucky one…" Motohama checked. I puffed my chest and showed them a cocky grin.

"Of course… Nobody can beat me!" I proudly proclaimed. I hid the fact that I ran, though.

"…Probably used… charms… Incubus…" was Matsuda's opinion. I shrugged his thoughts off.

"What the hell happened to you guys, anyway? I thought you got away-"

"Yeah, we did… but-"

"They were smart… Kendo club girls sealed off every exit… it's a miracle we're alive…"

"And the girls in our class beat us up… they thought we coerced you into peeking…" Sigh, but you did, didn't you? I showed an evil sneer at them.

"Now, time for my revenge~" I whistled and raised my fist. The trio grew terrified expressions, and immediately bowed down in front of me.

"No! Spare us, Takashi-sama!"

"We promise not to do it again!"

"We'll give you the VIP seat next time too!"

I lowered my hand and smirked. Yes, fear me, you bastards. The students were looking at our direction, and I didn't want them to have a bad impression of me, so-

"Stand up, you guys. I look like an evil Last Boss…"

The four of us walked outside the building and headed towards the gate, but I felt alienated from them, because I couldn't understand what they talked about most of the time. It was oppai this and oppai that… Sickening…

Finally, when we reached the gate, Issei asked me about something I didn't think of earlier.

"Hey, Takashi. Where do you live?"

"….."

…Hmm. That's right, I have no place here in this world. The only home I have was back in Magnolia, but seeing as I wasn't returning until Rias Gremory and Akeno-san found a way, I was stuck here…

Man, what should I do know?

While I wasn't paying any attention, the three of them smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with losers like us. We really appreciate it, Takashi ." Matsuda managed shyly.

"Yeah… No good looking guy has ever been this kind to us." Motohama offered his hand, which I shook.

"Ahh, yeah… You know my place, right? You can come by and hang out with me anytime… I've got lots of porno that might interest you…"

Man, you guys are kind… Wait, what…?

"…porno… you guys really are lecherous…" I shook my head, and just then, I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked to the side, and saw the little, white haired girl from before. Her expression was unchanged, but it feels like she wanted something from me.

"Senpai… Rias-buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou are asking for you." I wore a puzzled look, but she started dragging me by my scarf with inhuman strength. What the hell-how is it possible for a little girl to have this strength?! In front of me, my newfound friends were crying waterfalls…

"Taka~shi you bastard… Even Koneko-chan~" Matsuda lost the strength in his knees and crumbled…

"Rias…buchou…? It can't be…" Motohama seemed to calculate something, before he shouted-

"Die…! You jerk!"

After that meeting

Shoot I don't have a place to stay…

Which brought me in my current location-the Hyoudou residence. It was a miracle I managed to find the place, even with my poor sense of direction. I have to thank Issei's lecherous scent.

"I'm Takashi Shinohara-new classmate and friend of Hyoudou Issei… I'm a foreigner from outside the country, and I've no place to stay. Issei mentioned I could come here anytime, so I plan to live here for the time being…"

Issei fainted on the spot.

Issei's parents, who wore shocked expressions earlier, were now smiling with happiness.

"Otou-san! Issei managed to befriend a handsome foreigner!"

"…It's a miracle, Kaa-chan! I never thought this day would come! Until now, Issei's friends only consisted of Matsuda and Motohama…. Huuu, I could cry right now…"

"Yes, Matsuda and Motohama are good boys, but their perversion is a bad influence to Issei… By the way, is it alright to call you Takashi-kun?"

"It's fine, Issei's Okaa-san… Takashi is fine as well." I spoke… I hated formalities.

"Okay then, Takashi. We approve of your stay!" Issei's parents voiced out happily.

…What? Just like that? I didn't even need to say those super dramatic lines Akeno-san made for me… This world's way too peaceful.

"W-Wait, Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Is it really alright?!" Issei became conscious once again. Issei's Otou-san fixed his glasses and looked at me.

"Of course… We have a spare room after all, and besides-it looks like he doesn't have that many things with him. I have to ask though, Takashi-"

"Yes?!"

"Why are you living alone? Where are your parents?" Issei's father asked me, as I put on a sad expression…

"…T-They, abandoned me after I was born… Kulshedra, my foster mother, found me and took me in, but he too left after I was capable of taking care of myself…"

It was the truth… Even until now, I resented my folks, and Igneel was the only one I would ever call my parent.

"…A few days ago, I became lost in this place… Several hobos mugged me and took my things… I was found by the school Administrator's daughter, and she helped me a lot, and even took care of everything so I could go to school. Issei is one of the first I've met, and he told me I could come anytime. But, if I'm a bother, I could just-"

Issei's parents hugged me while shedding tears.

"Hauuu… I-I can't believe a kind boy like you underwent that tragic event…"

"Sniff… you are definitely staying… I've decided!"

"Tou-san?" Issei asked hesitantly.

"You will be a part of the Hyoudou household from now on!"

"…Is it really okay?!" I asked innocently.

"Of course! Issei, this man will be your brother!"

I looked at Issei, and smirked while putting a thumbs up. He nearly fainted at the sight-He must've realized I was made up my story.

Finally, Issei muttered.

"Sigh, I guess you could stay… you saved my ass back then."

He came to me, and offered his hand. I shook it without holding back.

"Yeah! Mission com-" I nearly blew my cover, and Issei's parents looked at me with surprise. I quickly composed myself, and bowed politely.

"I-I will be under your care…"

"Yes… Takashi, please feel free to treat this as your home…"

"And, it would be nice if you treat us as your guardian, or even parents…"

Man, these guys were too kind… It's nice that even though I wasn't in Earthland anymore, kind people like these still existed.

"Issei, please bring Takashi to his room. I'll call when dinner's ready."

"So, you made everything up?"

"Nah… I was telling the truth." Well, it was partially the truth, but I can't tell him that. Issei seemed to be thinking of something…

"Yeah, it matches with what I've seen. The daughter of the Administrator-that would be the most beautiful Onee-sama in school, Rias Gremory-senpai… When I met her that night, she was patching you up near the park, and when I came over to see what happened… She begged me to take you home…"

"…Yeah. I vaguely remember seeing her."

"Well, I couldn't refuse her, so I did carry you… you should be grateful."

"I am… Thanks, buddy. Your folks are really nice, you know? I'm jealous…" I stated honestly. I wish I had parents like that. Man, I'm missing Igneel again…

"Well, they're alright I guess… but most of the time, they complain about how perverted I am…"

"…you are perverted." I said flatly.

"Hey, enough about me! -It looks like you don't have a lot of things with you."

I checked the rucksack I had carried with me. The only things inside were the notebooks and pens Akeno-san lent me, and three sets each of Kuoh's school uniform and sportswear. Apart from that, I had nothing-

-Ah, wait. Rias-senpai handed me something else.

"What's this?" I fished out a bunch of papers from my pockets. She told me I could use this to buy things I wanted.

"What are you talking about! That's cash-and from the looks of it, it's a lot! My salary for three years wouldn't even cover that much… I could buy a lot of porno with that…"

So this is currency? Well, it's a bit different from the Jewels back in Fiore, but I guess I'll by my daily materials with these… I'll have to ask how to use it though…

"How about we buy your things after dinner? There's a nearby convenience store, and I have to pick up some things over there." Just now, he had a really perverted look…

After dinner, Issei brought me to a "grocery store". Judging from its looks, it was a place which sold a lot of basic merchandise, like food and clothes, as well as soap, shampoo and other things. I picked up the things I might need, because I didn't know when I'd be able to get back home…

Issei brought me to a corner with brightly covered things.

"These is the corner for junk food… They've got everything, like chips, cookies, top ramen, and even instant pizza!"

Instant Pizza?! I didn't know what that was, but it sounded yummy. I picked up two of each kind of "junk food" the store offered… I loaded three carts full of food to the "counter". Issei told me about the notes of Japanese cash, but since I wasn't that good with Japanese currency, and numbers, I left the payment to him.

"You sure bought a lot…" He sweatdropped while looking at my luggage, which was mostly filled with food. I carried the six extra large bags with ease.

"What did you buy?" He looked sideways, trying to catch eavesdroppers, and took out a small parcel from under his shirt. Inside was a magazine, with pictures of naked girls.

"It's the super rare monthly Ero mag! The store clerk's a friend of mine… hehehe…"

…This guy, was seriously perverted.

After I settled inside my room, I dropped my bags, and decided to get some sleep, however-

"Takashi , Let's watch a movie!" came Issei's voice.

A movie? Sounds interesting…

He forced me to watch a lecherous movie after that. I wasn't really interested because of my fatigue from school, so I fell asleep halfway, but he slapped me awake.

"Oi, if you're sleeping, do it in your room… Can't believe you're not interested in this masterpiece…" Issei grumbled.

When I reached my bed, I was seriously tired… I didn't have time to think about anything else, because the comfort of the bed made me forget my worries.

"Good night… Everyone…"

The next morning, I woke up early in order to work out. I was honestly surprised that I was able to get a good night's sleep, but I still had brief nightmares about what happened back then…

I wonder what they're doing now...

Sigh…I miss them…

Well, no use moping around! I need to take care of my body even if I am in a different world!

After that, I helped with the chores. Issei's parents were really happy when I did-I cut the weeds in the yard, cleaned the living room, wiped the windows, and even cooked breakfast, something Issei only found out about after the family settled down to eat.

"Natsu, it's really fine-let me handle the chores…"

"No, I can do at least this much, Issei's Okaa-san… After all, I'm a free loader…"

"-Issei, you should learn a thing or two from Takashi ! He's such a good boy, helping with our chores…"

"Yes, he acts like a real member of the Hyoudou family, whereas you-"

Issei had a really displeased look on his face.

"And you sure can cook!"

"I think I can pass the family recipe to you, Takashi "

The next day was my day off. I was currently sitting on the couch and doing my English homework. Issei's parent's had told me to work hard at school, and since they were more knowledgeable than I was, I complied… Well, English was mysteriously a piece of cake for me though.

"Yo, Natsu!"

"'Sup?"

"What're you doing?"

"Finishing my homework… why?" I looked at him, and saw that he was dressed to go out. His untidy hair looked less messy than usual, and he was wearing a semi-formal attire, which consisted of a long sleeved grey coat, with a collared red shirt underneath. His looks were completed by a pair of dark colored jeans, and sneakers. I sniffed once-

"Ugh. What's that smell?!" The heavy scent of a musky fragrance assaulted my nose.

"What do you mean? It's cologne… Do I smell weird?" He pulled his collar and started checking.

"Well, yeah. The scent's nice, but it's way too strong!"

"Too strong, huh? Should I go and wipe it off-"

"Where the hell are you going anyway?"

I finally asked, but he merely smirked cockily in my direction.

"I-am going on a date with Yuuma-chan!" He proclaimed proudly. I rolled my eyes and focused on my homework.

"Best of luck then-"

He started choking me from behind-

"W-What the hell is up with that half-assed reaction?! This is my first date, you know! You should celebrate-your best friend is finally going out with a girl! And I didn't even get some sleep because I planned for this all day yesterday!"

I pulled my head and escaped his pathetic excuse of a death choke.

"Ahh… So that's why you locked yourself all night… I thought you were watching something lecherous…" I spoke out honestly, but he shook a finger on my face.

"After this, I won't even need those stupid Ero mags and videos! Just wait and see-if things go well, after I come back, I won't be a virgin anymore! Mwahahaha!"

"Yeah… Whatever."

He pointed a challenging finger at me.

"Watch me, Takashi Shinohara, as I climb the steps of manhood before you!" He walked outside and slammed the door shut.

"…"

The door flew open immediately after.

"Hey, tell me honestly-Do I look okay?" Issei asked. I looked him over once and grinned.

"Geez, you look fine. Yuuma-chan's going to be impressed."

"Man, should I go for something darker, or lighter…? What do you think Natsu?" It seems he didn't hear my words of encouragement.

"Fuck, just go already!" He grinned back and gave me a thumbs up.

"…Thanks buddy! Wish me luck!"

"I already did." I stated flatly, which earned me a scowl.

Issei slammed the door again.

Man… This peace was starting to annoy me.

It took me a while, but I finished my homework. It was already afternoon, and I was heading to the convenience store in order to buy stuff for dinner. I've finally learned to go shop for ingredients and things by myself… Ufufu, I'm so awesome.

"Guess I'll buy ice cream to beat the heat." Even though the sun was nearly setting, it still felt unusually hot. I only wore a simple black shirt, a pair of Bermuda shorts and slippers with my scarf, but I was feeling the heat… Summer's nearly here, huh?

It happened when I was trying to decide which ice cream flavor I would have.

"Takashi-kun!"

I heard an urgent voice, and saw Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko running towards me.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" I yelled angrily. They came to a stop when they reached me.

"…It's urgent."

"Please, come with us, Shinohara-kun." Came Koneko's and Kiba's respective replies, but I ignored them.

"No…Tell Rias-senpai that I'm not talking to her unless she finds a way to bring me home!"

I stated selfishly. I'm not involving myself with these Devils anymore…

However, Akeno-san spoke in a voice filled with distress.

"Takashi-kun-Issei-kun is in trouble…!"

…It took me a few moments to grasp what she said.

"…What?! What do you mean?!"

"It's Amano Yuuma… the one he's with."

"…Did something happen to Yuuma-chan?! Are they in danger?!"

"…No. Amano Yuuma is the danger. We think she's trying to kill Hyoudou-senpai."

"…You're joking, right?"

But I knew. These guys were dead serious…

Now, I knew why my senses kept tingling whenever I saw Amano Yuuma. Her scent was similar to the scent a crow carried- the scent of betrayal.

Akeno-san fished her pockets and handed me a piece of paper. Engraved on it was a familiar symbol-the symbol I've seen on the Occult Research Club's floor.

"Here, keep it just in case. The fallen angels have hidden their location, so we'll split up and search for him."

Though I didn't understand the situation, I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I could after I secured the piece of paper inside my pocket.

"-Wait!" Called Akeno-san, but I was already gone.

I tracked down Issei's scent, and found its source at the park.

When I arrived, I was already too late…

Issei was lying on the ground-a spear of light had pieced his stomach, and he was losing large amounts of blood. Flying above him, was a girl who looked like Yuuma… But she appeared to be older, and her clothing barely covered her nipples and womanhood. Her breasts seemed bigger, and she was a bit taller than Yuuma had been, but I knew, they were one and the same…

What took my attention, were the wings on her back. There were three pairs of feathery, black wings attached to her bare back…

"Ta…ka…shi." I rushed to Issei's side and covered his large wound with my scarf. The spear had magically disappeared as I came close…

"Don't speak…" Issei was barely breathing, but he was still alive-for now…

"So~ you came… Takashi Shinohara… Just-who are you?" Yuuma asked. Her voice was different from usual; it was mature, and cold.

"Ta..ka..shi… Yuuma…chan…" Issei managed after spitting out blood. I let his body lean on the fountain near us, in order to slow down the bleeding.

"Issei… She's not Yuuma-chan." I glared at the woman, who was laughing.

"You're human, but you're not ordinary-perhaps another Sacred Gear user? Well, I shall also dispose of you then…" She snapped her fingers, and the sound reverberated in the air.

The sky, which should've been dyed by the color of sunset, turned purple. Three beings similar to the woman appeared as the sky changed color.

"What do we have here, Reynalle?" A tall, cloaked man asked. He had the same wings as Yuuma the imposter.

"It seems you have disposed of the user-" A girl, who wore similar clothing to Yuuma stated. I directed my eyes at all four of them, trying to contain my anger.

"No, he's still alive. I'm more concerned of the one beside him." Yuuma replied as she pointed to me.

"Ahh… He must be the mysterious one, I take?" The last one said. She was another girl, who had a Gothic Lolita outfit on.

Now, I was definitely pissed-no, more than pissed. I was extremely angry

I've kept quiet until now… My blood has been boiling ever since I saw Issei in this state, and I was close to hitting my limit. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. Beside me, Issei was still in a critical state-He was slowly losing consciousness…

"-Kill him."

Those were the only words I needed to hear. I covered my body in a shroud of flames, and faced the black winged freaks.

Sneak Peak

These guys were going to pay for hurting my friend

"Befriending a pervert like him how the mighty have fallen"

Memento Mori

Note

Hey Guys tell me soon if you want another chapter okay peace


	3. Authors Note

Guys I am making a rewrite for the Start to a New Beginning I am sorry but because I mixed up some stuff and I need to tweak it little.

The Rewrite will be The Lost Dragonslayers


End file.
